Kraagaut
|DR= |immune= |resist= |SR= |fort=+3 |ref=+3 |will=+0 |weakness= |tag2= |spd=30 ft. |melee=half spear ( ) or dagger ( ) |ranged=shortbow ( , 20/x3; 60 ft.) or javelin ( , 20/x2, 10 ft.) |BAB= |grp=+1 |atkopt= |gear=Half Spear, Dagger, Short Bow, (20 arrows), Javelins(8) |sa= |tag3= |str=16 |dex=17 |con=16 |int=12 |wis=8 |cha=8 |sq= |feats=Combat Reflexes |skills= , , , , |possessions=50 feet of rope, Crude Shovel, 10 doses of green blood oil, Hat made out of dwarven beards |tag4= |variants= }} Kraagaut is the resident trap maker for his tribe. It is his responsibility to keep the other races the hell out of their territory, or to get them killed when they invade. He likes his work, and for the most part it is very easy. Kraagaut does not rely purely on his traps being hidden, instead, he baits them. He noticed that all animals seem to be attracted to various things. Water, and food work for most creatures. For Humanoid types, gold works quite well, as does the idea of another living creature in pain. But Kraagaut truly hates Dwarves. Kraagaut has seen Dwarves either ignore the bait that takes in most other types of races. He has seen their caution keep them from rushing to the aid of injured comrades, and thus, not rushing headlong into some rather brutal traps. Kraagaut has found one weakness that works. Gold. Unfortunately, it also attracts other Goblins, so the cheiftan forbade Kraagaut from baiting traps with gold after breaking both his legs falling into a dead fall when he reached down to pick up a pile of money. He has resorted to using dwarven females, or small animals, which is quite effective. Tactics: Bunny Rabbits, Puppy dogs, Young Women, all are nice and soft and cuddly. And if you break all their legs and tie them near a trap, then someone is likely to come over and try to find out what the hell all that screaming is about, and maybe try to help. While Kraaguat is unusually devious when it comes to setting ambushes. He will put an injured animal in a clearing where he has set deadfalls and pit traps to nail anyone who approaches the injured animal or person to assist them. On top of that, he will have a prepared position where he can be hidden and snipe at that location nearby, usually some sort of tunnel. He has the tunnel rigged to manually fall in near his sniping position when he retreats. This is a great deal of work for a single goblin, but he is unusually patient. However, if he gets the idea that he is in danger, he will run and hide and strike back later. If he takes as much as 25% of his HP as damage, he will retreat and maybe try again later. Kraaguat will also use his animal empathy to get the local animals to attack the typical good humanoids. This means doing things like stealing the cubs of a predator and putting them in the camp of the sleeping heroes. If you play Kraaguat to the hilt using every trick described herein, you need to increase the CR of the encounter.